Ravenclaw Reject
by Adela27
Summary: There she was, the Ravenclaw Reject with her waistlong blonde hair, oversized eyes and faraway expression. To most she was the vision of insanity as she did an odd sort of hand jive, followed by pirouette. I moved closer slowly. I had to tell her today.


_Hey guys! Have to say I'm not sure what I make of this. It's my first Harry Potter fic for ages upon ages and is certainly my first Luna related fic, so I'm relying on your feedback to tell me what's good, bad, or an utter disgrace!! I found it kinda hard to write from a male point of view so go easy on me there. If you have any suggestions which would make this little one-shot better, let me know and I'll see what I can do to improve it! xx_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did I'd be swimming in gold, not spending my afternoons writing random stories!_**

**Ravenclaw Reject**

There she was. The Ravenclaw Reject with her waist-long blonde hair, oversized eyes and faraway expression. To most she was the vision of insanity as she did an odd sort of hand jive, followed by pirouette, her skirt whipping around her legs and the radish earrings swaying in the motion. The crowd to her left found this most amusing and continued to watch her mockingly. "You should try too. It wards off the Wrackspurt" I heard her explain to the chorus of laughter. I hated the way so many students at Hogwarts treated her like a circus act. I knew their laughter would continue long after she had skipped out of the hall with her hair bouncing after her.

I had to do it today. Tomorrow I would be leaving Hogwarts to set out on my own into the adult Wizarding World. This thought was terrifying enough without adding the fact that I would never see her again if I didn't get my act together and just do it.

I followed her from the Great Hall, my stomach twisting itself into knots and my hands shaking madly. Damn this nervous inability to act cool in situations that really relied on the presence of the little courage I had hidden in my heart. I needn't plan what to say, she was much too unpredictable. I could just as well begin talking about summer when she'd ask me if my grandmother kept a herd of Throsbirds in her cellar; if only I knew what Throsbirds were…

I quickened my pace to a jog as I caught sight of the Ravenclaw float gracefully around a corner. I turned the corner and there she stood in a conveniently placed pool of light streaming in from the window at the end of the corridor, making her glow with angelic beauty. I could not move a muscle. I was utterly transfixed on her as she swayed on the spot slightly, while she gazed at a portrait of a mad looking witch with an orange hat perched crookedly atop her bushy purple hair. I moved closer slowly. This chance had been placed before me, only a real fool would throw it away now.

"Hey" Was all I managed to splutter out at I brought myself to her side and looked at the portrait before us. It wasn't the most pleasant of sights but at least it provided focus for my eyes, which would normally have been wandering uncontrollably about the floor area.

"Oh, good afternoon, I see you've come to pay respects to Lady Demona too" Hey eyes were wide with delight as she smiled distantly in my direction. My flesh burned as I pleaded with my body to co-operate and not blush as our eyes met for a split second.

"Erm, well, that wasn't my original intention," I stuttered, "But now that I'm here"

"Oh," Luna's face fell, "She was great witch, you know. My mother admired her greatly. It was tragic that she had to be taken by the Veneno Calumnia at such a young age"

I hadn't the faintest idea what the Veneno Calumnia was but it seemed rude to follow the other students and just ask her to explain herself. Perhaps a questioning look would help to get me out of this uncomfortable moment.

"Oh, right," I said as I put my look to the test. I hoped that I didn't accidentally insult her; I would never forgive myself for that.

"You seem a little uneasy" She appeared to be studying the air around us as opposed to me. I had to just say it, I had to.

"Well, there's erm…"

"It's ok, I already know" She..she…knew? I felt the colour drain from my face as she said this in such a passive voice. She knows and she doesn't care. The thought struck me so hard in the chest I felt my breathing stop in disappointment and pain.

"You're being stalked by a rogue snarglepuff. I can sense its presence, no wonder you're so jumpy and uneasy" I dared to breathe again; a long sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm sure I can deal with that" I replied to the blonde by my side, before adding in a quieter tone, "But there's something else I've been worrying about too"

"Don't underestimate the power of a snarglepuff! A few years ago a pack of them attacked a village in Kent and it was a major uproar. I remember Dad telling me all about that. He said Mum would have loved to have investigated that." Luna sure can waffle about strange beasts, can't she?

"Well I suppose like all creatures they can be a bit of a handful in large numbers but that's not what I really want to talk to you about"

I was getting more and more nervous now and my words were becoming slurred together. I was almost rejoicing the fact that Luna didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, until I remembered that she was permanently this distant looking. I felt so foolish. How difficult could it be to just ask the girl of my dreams out? If she said no, then I'd never see her again so I'd be able to get over it, slowly and painfully but without embarrassment every time I got out of bed.

I gathered up all the courage I had in me, but just as I opened my mouth to speak,

"Mum was fond of snarglepuff's. She found them to be incredibly fascinating creatures. I can see what she was attracted to by them but I have to say, I've always been a bigger fan of…"

"I LOVE YOU!" And then there was silence.

I felt my entire body by pass pink and go straight to purple in sheer shock and discomfiture. She stared wide eyed, not blinking and rooted to the spot. That was it, she didn't care, I had to run now before she said anything more to tear my heart to shreds. However, I could not move my legs they were so surprised by my sudden outburst.

I seemed like an age before she finally blinked, and there across her lips sat a delighted smile and he eyes sparkled with a light I had never seen in anyone's eyes before. I knew now that she didn't hate me.

I felt her small soft hand snake its way into mine. I can not even begin to describe the feeling of joy that the contact sent flowing through my entire body.

And with that, that we turned from the crazy-looking witch and walked, hand in hand, towards the future, together.

_If you've gotten this far, I thank you dearly for sticking with it! I'm saying nothing about who the guys is...he's open to your own interpretation, partly becuase I never actually decided and partly cos that way I satify more people with the pairing!_

_Now may I take this opportunity to advertise the cute little blue button? It is your friend! You do not need to fear clicking it and typing your thoughts! I live for your praise and I grow from your criticism. I need your help to become better at this for all of us! So please, leave your mark on my work!_

_Thanks for reading anyways! Take care, Adela xxx_


End file.
